Just One Yesterday
by I'm Queen for a reason
Summary: He was Dan. She was Natalie. He was dynamic. She was spoiled. He never thought things through. She thought too much. He broke a few hearts too many. She was taught not to have one. It started with a bet for him and for her an act of vengeance, and one day before they had learned how to love, they just wanted to destroy. "I want to teach you a lesson in the worse kind of way."


**Hullo, it's me again with another 39 clues story. A bit different than Cahill Games because this is wholeheartedly original. Somewhat.**

**This is AU, like COMPLETELY. No Clue Hunt, high school, seemingly typical crap. But I plan to make it **_**refine **_**crap. It's slightly based on the song "Just One Yesterday" (which I recommend you to listen while reading) hence the title.**

**Hopefully. I'm not entirely sure where I want to go with this so I made a prologue, a sort of sneak peek. A part of the story, somewhere deep in the plot. **

**In this story please be noted that Arthur and Hope are alive, Amy is going on eighteen and Dan is sixteen- same thing is applicable to Ian and Natalie. And before you can chastise me about Dan's characterization, please note that he's sixteen year old, human, and **_**shockingly**_**-get this- male, not a twelve year old girl or/and not (my apologies, Twilight fans) Edward Cullen.**

**I am merely showing you the behaviours of a good-looking teenage boy realistically. I know this is Fanfiction, the epitome of everything unrealistic, but honestly as a fiction writer, there are also facts to stick to. **

**Warning: Language- it's rated T, there's no content but there are bits of profanity so should I change it or not? **

**Pairings: Natan**

**Side-pairings: Amian and some others I'm still not particularly sure about (this was sort of a spur of the moment fanfic)  
**

**Disclaimer: Love you, Scholastic and the other tens and thousands of the authors who wrote the 39 Clues. And also, you too Fall Out Boy. (I love you Patrick Stump)**

**Enjoy (or maybe not) and review!**

_I__f I spill my guts,  
The world would never look at you the same way.  
And now I'm here to give you all my love,  
So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away yeah. – Just One Yesterday, Fall Out Boy._

* * *

**Prologue**

"I don't love you."

Her words were clear and precise in his head. They resounded in his head over and over again like a snare drum in Dan's head. He could try and forget what she just said but he couldn't. He felt duped- _he _was the one who was supposed to play her, and then break her. Words were weapon, Amy had repeatedly told him that, and for no reason in particular, he wanted to hurt Natalie more than he ever wanted to hurt any other girl.

In fact, Dan Cahill wasn't sure why he had ever wanted to hurt girls before. Usually, he wanted them, and then he wanted them to leave him alone.

But now tables had turned. He felt something and he had realized he wasn't completely numb anymore. He _could feel _himself allowing her to love him and him to the same. In his mind, she was beautiful, standing in a corridor in front of him, a face colder than ice and eyes a luminous gold, lined with eyeliner. He never knew why she ever bothered with makeup when she looked so much better without any artificial enhancement. Natalie used her beauty like a whip, but if she didn't try, she would've killed everyone in the room.

Two months ago, he would've never foreseen this outcome (honestly, no one would've) and if he did, he might've done things a bit differently. It would end like this: he had originally orchestrated to stab the knife in her back but it was she who plunged it deep to the spine. When would the game stop? This Game of poison and facades; where they would plot each other's demise just to hurt each other worse than before?

They were circles, flowers, stars and smiles; not hearts. Never hearts. They break hearts, and never had greater satisfaction of breaking each other's.

"You don't love me?" he repeated, lacing words with poison. With a great deal of sarcastic reserve: "Who said anything about love? It was all a bet, it _didn't mean anything. _You're just like every other girl I've fucked."

_Lies. All lies._

But he would never concede.

Her eyes widened but her face was passive. Natalie had taught herself not to care a great deal of emotions anymore, that she didn't want to care of what she felt but even he knew she felt the knife twisting deeper into the bone. A sharp, breathless pain to fill but never subdued to.

Pain was inevitable, after all.

"Then we're done," she clarified. Her eyes burned a thousand suns brighter. "We're done." She said again, as though he had not heard it the first time.

"Good." He sneered, and convinced himself it was time to move on. There were other girls and other things to do, things he'll continue to do in fear of breaking the cycle.

He remained silent as he watched her walked away, unaware of the tears rolling down her face. He waited intently until she was gone and the clicks of her high heels ringing across the pavement were no longer.

Now the foyer was empty.

Just like him.

_So I can watch your face as I take it all away, away, away yeah._

* * *

**That probably didn't make much sense BUT I hope it got your attention. If it all goes well, I'll write the first chapter very soon but reviews are my incentive so please, please send reviews. **

**Like it? Review. Dislike it? Review. Completely apathetic? Review!**

**Bye!**

**-Queen.**


End file.
